Ghost Story
by Tomboy 601
Summary: Sequel to The Big Mixup. Selena, Sam and Katie have always been told that there is no such thing as ghosts. So what happens when they start seeing a redheaded girl and a blond boy that no one can see? Ghosts don't exist, right? Rating may go up. Complete
1. Meeting

Author's Note: The sequel to The Big Mixup. Enjoy!

Warnings: OC centric, Lyoko children centric, lime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any related characters.

Jacob spied carefully at the little boy. That child was him in every way.

"Jacob? What are you doing?"

"That's us, Emily. Us."

Emily stared at the little girl that looked almost like her. A gust of wind blew the girl's red hair. Emily wished her hair would flow like that just one more time...

"It must be nice. To be alive. To exist." She murmured.

"Yeah. To feel the wind, taste the sea, watch the sky. Jacob agreed.

"Why are we here, Jacob?"

"I don't know."

"I wonder... Is someone missing? Someone who didn't cross with us?"

"I don't think so."

"Think?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Of course."

Jacob blushed and leaned towards Emily.

"You know, it's not too late to say hello..."

"No, Jacob! We can't be seen by them."

"Don't worry. They won't see us doing this."

Jacob leaned in and kissed Emily. Emily's eyes widened and then closed in bliss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is our daughter, Selena." Jeremy explained to his friends.

"She's very cute." Yumi complimented. "Our daughter, Katie, is only a year older then her."

"Looks like our children are already friends." Ulrich remarked, glancing at Selena and Katie.

"Hey, what about my son?" Odd piped in.

"You mean our son?" Sam corrected.

Aelita laughed as she clutched Jeremy's arm.

Meanwhile, a boy with blond hair shyly approached two laughing girls. The first girl had red hair and blue eyes. The other girl had black hair and black eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl with black hair demanded.

"I'm Sam." The boy responded, intimidated by the Katie's demanding nature.

"Oh. I'm Katie. The back haired girl said casually. "This is Selena." She added pointing at the red haired girl.

Selena waved.

Just then, the bushes rustled. Selena, Sam and Katie all turned to look at the bush. A girl with red hair and a boy with blond had fallen out of the bush.

The children stared.

"Sorry. We'll be going now." The boy said hastily.

Then he and the girl ran off.

"Hey, kids, what are you looking at?" Odd questioned

"Those big kids, who were they?" Selena asked.

"What big kids? It's just a stray cat." Odd replied.

The children turned back to the bush and all they saw was a stray cat.

Author's Note: Pretty good for a prologue. R&R!


	2. First Attack, First Strike

Author's Note: The first chapter begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Jacob led Emily by the hand away from the playground. They had been seen. By themselves.

"Jacob, where are we going?"

"To spy on ourselves again."

"That's dangerous!"

"You want to exist again, don't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what? I want to exist. Even if that means I have to be reborn."

"I know. I want to exist, too. But to be reborn seems kind of harsh. We'd have to go through childhood again. We'd have to be babies again. And there's never a way to know for sure that it'll be us who's born and not someone new."

"It will be us. We are meant to live. You know what we have to do."

Emily nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong.

* * *

Jeremy had just gotten home to find his wife waiting for him.

"Aelita, what's wrong?"

"Jeremy..."

"What is it, Aelita?"

"Remember when you said Selena would be our only child?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she is our only child. You never told me about Milly."

"Milly? What about Milly?"

"Jeremy, I'm not stupid. I know you slept with her. Now she's pregnant and she says it's yours!"

"But, Aelita, I never slept with Milly! Besides, she's married!"

"That didn't seem to stop you from cheating on me with her, did it?!"

"Liar."

Aelita spoke the last word with venom in her voice.

"You men are all the same. Sissi says her baby's Odd's and she's only four months along. I should never have married you. I should have created my own child from computer data!"

"But, Aelita-"

"I want a divorce, Jeremy! Then you can go marry your precious Milly!"

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?"

Both adults froze at the sound of Selena's voice.

"Selena, sweetie, go back to bed. This is adult stuff." Aelita said softly.

"What's divorce?" Selena prodded.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Selena." Jeremy answered.

Suddenly, a piercing alarm filled the air.

* * *

Pieces of data gathered to the central core of the town alarm system.

Gathering, molding, forming.

Forming the shape of a human female. Not a girl, but not a woman.

A creature formed of pure data, ready to seek vengeance on the world that betrayed it.

"No one will live. Not even you, Xana."

* * *

Odd and Sam rushed out the door once they heard the alarm.

Odd took out his phone.

"Jeremy, is it Xana?"

"It seems like Xana, but it isn't. Xana doesn't drain electricity, he uses it. No towers are activated. It's like the polar opposite of Xana!"

"How can there be no towers activated?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a computer virus."

"I don't think so. This was done deliberately. But for what purpose?"

* * *

Emily waited as the feeling of being virtualized wore off. Jacob was next to her.

"Which way?" Jacob asked.

"That way." Emily replied, pointing east.

* * *

Emily took off on her wings, as Jacob ran after her.

"Pitiful. They think that they can stop me? I taught them everything they know about Lyoko in that realm!"

The form continued to grow, changing as more data appeared.

"Everyone is my enemy. No one will live."

The creature stopped to look at the scene of panic it had caused and at the pink-haired woman standing next to Jeremy.

"Not even you, _Mother."_

Emily entered the tower and deactivated it. She never did understand why she could do this.

Afterwards, she went back outside to where Jacob was waiting.

"Let's go back to that world. We'll exist soon."

"Technically, we already do."

Author's Note: Enough for one chapter, huh? If you've read The Big Mixup and Taking Over, you know who the AI is. But no spoiling it!

R&R!


	3. Mystery

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Jeremy's eyes widened as the sirens abruptly. Someone had deactivated the tower! But who? Aelita couldn't have gone to Lyoko, could she?

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Ulrich demanded.

"I-I don't know."

"Who else knows about Lyoko? We shut it down!"

"Maybe someone found it."

"How would they know to work it?"

Jeremy didn't have an answer. It was all so strange.

* * *

Emily left the tower. Aelita's words rung in her mind.

_"Lyoko is a living hell for anyone who goes to it."_

Why was Lyoko like this? Who had destroyed its beauty?

She had so many questions and no answers.

"Emily!" Jacob called.

Emily snapped out of her thoughts.

"Jacob! We did it!"

"Yeah, but I wonder who started this. There's no one here but us."

"How wrong you are, Jacob. I'm here. I exist again."

The figure shrugged off it's long hair.

"How dare you stop my energy stream. I'll get you for this."

Meanwhile, the group had found themselves at the old factory again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"We have to see if Xana has returned."

"Returned from the dead... What a scary thought." Odd remarked.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Selena whimpered.

"You'll be fine, sweetie." Aelita said softly.

The entire group took the elevator down to the final floor. The floor the supercomputer was stored in.

The door opened and stared in shock.

There was nothing. Just dust.

Emily and Jacob stood on the factory floor and examined it. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Author's Note: How Jacob and Emily can stand on the same floor and not be seen by the gang is a secret that will be revealed later in the story.


	4. After

Author's Note: Wow. Two chapters in two days. It's a new record!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Emily and Jacob stared at the supercomputer. It was on, like it always was.

"So, who activated that tower?" Emily asked.

"No clue." Jacob responded.

* * *

"Jeremy, how is this possible? No one even knows about Lyoko!" Aelita had forgotten her previous anger at her husband, but now it was back at full force.

"I don't know." Jeremy responded.

"You're a cheater and a liar!" Aelita stalked off in rage.

"Aelita, wait..." Jeremy begged.

"What did she mean by 'cheater'?" Yumi questioned.

"Yeah, Jeremy, what did she mean?" Ulrich demanded.

"Aelita thinks I slept with Milly. But I didn't!" Jeremy backed away from his friends.

Jeremy explained to the group about Milly's pregnancy and how she thought the baby was his.

"That sounds like Sissi's pregnancy! It's so strange. I know Odd never slept with Sissi, but she claims the baby is his." Sam exclaimed.

"It's like they got pregnant by some invisible force. Something we can't see..." Odd said quietly.

"The real question is 'what's out there and why is it after us.'" Ulrich said. Everyone else nodded in consent.

* * *

Hey Jacob, do you ever feel like there's something missing? Something that's just not here?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Why?"

"Because I was wondering how we got here. Here in this factory."

"This factory is our home. There's nothing else here."

"I know, but why is it like that? In that other world, there were all those strange things. Different colors, too. Green. Yellow. Even brown! And there were more people there, too. Here there's just... us. No one else."

"So? What's wrong with just us?"

"Wouldn't you like it if there were more people here? Like there were there?"

"Nah, I like it just here with you. You're my best friend. My soulmate, too. Besides, that other world has too many people."

"You wouldn't like it if this world had more people? We could bring some over."

"I like this world. I mean, how can we care for more people? This world is only a factory."

"The portal to that world is always open. We could just go grab somebody and take them here."

"No. I like it as just us."

Emily looked down.

"Our counterparts saw us in the woods, you know. Do you think they saw everything we did?"

"Probably just the part where we fell out of the bushes. Why?"

"We really shouldn't have done that. I know your first kiss is important, but we didn't have to take it that far. Especially when those kids could have been watching us."

"So what? They probably hear their parents doing it, too. And we've done it more then once, too.

"What about our parents? Who are they?"

"Apparently, not important enough to be here."

"If it's not our parents we're missing, then who is it?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Just you and me against the world is fine."

Emily looked away. Soon, it wouldn't be just her and Jacob anymore.

* * *

Selena, Sam and Katie looked back at into the factory. They saw a girl with red hair and a boy with blond hair sitting on one of the conveyor belts.

"Come on, kids, let's go." Odd called.

The three walked away, still glancing at the girl and boy.

Author's Note: No, Emily is not pregnant. She just knows that someone will be joining them in their home and doesn't want to tell Jacob. Who is it? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. R&R!


	5. Villian's Past

Author's Note: This chapter contains implied rape, mildly graphic scenes of child abuse and a scene involving murder. This chapter is rated M for Mature.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

The woman-like figure looked away from the world visible below. How she longed to be part of that world! How could her mother abandon her like that?

"_Look, Mommy! I made a snow angel."_

_"That's very good, sweetie."_

_"Come here!" Her father yelled._

_The little girl made her way to her father, frightened by his tone._

_"Y-yes, Daddy?_

_"What have I told you about talking to that woman?"_

_"But, Daddy-"_

_SMACK!_

_The little girl was shoved over by her father's hit. And her father wasn't done. He rained blows down onto her body until she was past crying. Then he lifted her up, walked upstairs and shoved his daughter unto the bed harshly._

_"I'll teach you to disobey me!"_

"Just like trash right, Mother? You threw me away so _Father_ could have his sadistic way with me.

"_Well? Did you learn your lesson?"_

_"Yes, Daddy."_

_"Keep these words in mind, girl, if I ever catch you talking to that woman again, I'll kill you."_

_"I won't talk to her again, Daddy."_

_"Whatever."_

"You said you'd protect me. You lied, Mother."

_"Talking to that woman again, girl? I suppose you didn't learn your lesson. What did she tell you? Answer me!"_

_"Sh-she told me that we were going away. That's she'd protect me. She promised."_

_"Really? Well, guess what. She lied. I'm going to kill you and nobody's here to save you!"_

_The little girl tried to run, but her father was faster. He shoved the gun into her chest._

_"Goodbye."_

_BANG!_

"You let me die. You let him kill me. But I'm back. I'm going to kill him just like he killed me. And I'll kill you, too, Mother. I'll kill you for not protecting me like you promised.

The woman-like figure suddenly changed into the figure of a little girl.

_The little girl woke up in a strange meadow. Nobody was there. She looked forwards and there was her mother and father, happy as can be._

_"Why..."_

_The girl walked towards the image. They were happy... Happy she was dead?_

_"Why did you..."_

_Sadness turned to rage as she charged towards the picture._

_"Why did you let me die?" She screamed._

_But, no one answered. It was like no one could hear her. So, the girl ran into the picture, angry and sad._

"I'll kill you both in the form you killed. And nothing will stand in my way!"

_Had the girl looked back, she would have notices the other image. The image of her mother turning her father into police custody and holding her daughter's funeral._

Author's Note: This is probably the darkest thing I've ever written. R&R?


	6. Preparation

Author's Note: This chapter officially brings the rating down to T. Does anyone think I should up it to M?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Emily sat on a conveyor belt, lost in thought.

_Who was that? That woman that was coming here with us? Is that woman coming to live here with Jacob and me?_

"Emily!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Emily, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. What's got you so spacey?"

"It's nothing, Jacob..." Emily replied quietly as she tried to remember the woman's name.

"Maki." Emily said suddenly.

"What?" Jacob looked at her curiously.

"Her name was Maki. She brought us here, introduced us to Lyoko." Emily recalled the faint smell of cinders. "I think someone burned down the factory back when we existed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? That woman who was going to come here with us? Her name is Maki."

Emily explained.

"What do you-Oh!" Jacob's face dawned with remembrance. "Maki! What happened to her, anyway?"

"I don't know. That's what's so weird. She was an AI born from the body and mind of Anna Ray, remember?"

"Yeah. Anna Ray. We met through her!"

Emily and Jacob continued to talk happily and remember the events of their lives.

"So, Milly, how's the baby?" Yumi asked.

"It's fine. The doctor says it's a girl."

"What are you going to name her?"

"I think I'll name her Emily, after my mother."

"That's sounds like a great name. Did you know that Sissi is going to have a boy?"

"No, I didn't. Does she have a name, yet."

"Jacob. She said her great-grandfather was named Jacob."

"By the way, how far along is Sissi now?

"About eight months. How about you?"

"I'm five months."

"That's good. The babies can be friends!"

"That's sounds good."

Yumi and Milly walked along, happily chatting about the babies and their futures.

Data continued to gather towards the small female figure.

"I'm almost ready. When I get enough power, I'll find them and kill them."

The figure continued to remain still as the final necessary data pieces started to fit itself into her.

Jeremy smiled as Selena and Sam played in the park. They were so close. He wondered how close they'd become when they grew up.

"Sam, catch!" Selena shouted.

"Got it!" Sam shouted back, catching the ball.

The final piece of data fitted itself into the figure.

"I'm ready. You'd better watch out, Mother, Father."

The figure instantly transported herself to a scanner room.

Author's Note: The next chapter will reveal who the mystery villain is, who her parents are and where she comes from. R&R.


	7. Wrong Room

Author's Note: Only a few more chapters left.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

The girl emerged from the middle scanner. But something was wrong. Where were the humans? Where were her parents? Where was that world she had seen?

"Who are you?" Jacob demanded.

The little girl stared. Who was this boy? And why did she feel strange about him?

"Jacob, don't be so harsh." Emily emerged from the elevator.

The little girl's emotions welled up. Where was she? Who were these ghosts?

"My name's Emily. What's yours?"

"...Anna Ray."

"That's not possible!" Jacob shouted. "Anna Ray's dead!"

Anna Ray glared at him, her green eyes burning into him.

"That's right. Daddy killed me. Now, I'm going to kill him and Mommy for hating me!"

"Violence isn't the answer, Anna Ray." Emily said. "If you kill your parents, what will you have left?"

"Who are your parents, anyway?" Jacob asked.

"My parents are William and Aelita Dunbar. Not that you would care."

Anna Ray walked back into the scanner and started to transport herself away.

"Anna Ray, wait! There's something you need to know!" Emily called over the sound of the scanner.

But Anna Ray was now long gone.

"We have to go back to that world. We have to stop her!" Emily said.

* * *

"Come on, Emily, let's go." Jacob entered the already-set left scanner while Emily entered the right.

"So Katie, how was your day at at school?" Ulrich asked.

"It was okay." Katie responded.

Just then, the tornado sirens went off again.

* * *

Anna Ray ran towards the house she knew had her father inside.

"Just you wait, Daddy, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Jacob shouted over the sirens.

"I don't know!" Emily yelled back.

A pink blur ran by.

"There!" Emily and Jacob said together.

* * *

William and Sissi backed away from the strange pink-haired little girl.

"I finally found you, _Daddy_.

Author's Note: Yes, I am ending it here. Only one more chapter and epilogue to go. R&R.


	8. Attack

Author's Note: There is heavily implied torture and some violent scenes in this chapter. So, this chapter is rated M for Mature.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Anna Ray finished tying up William and Sissi. Then she picked up a knife.

"Do you want to know how it feels to be cut, Daddy? I'll show you how it feels!"

Anna Ray lunged at him with the knife.

* * *

"Where does William Dunbar live?" Jacob panted.

"That house over there." The woman at the door answered.

* * *

Jacob ran in the direction of the house. Emily followed him after thanking the woman.

William whimpered as Anna Ray hit him. Over and over, the blows came. Blood ran down his back where Anna Ray had cut him. He silently begged her to stop.

"Do you like it, Daddy? This is how I felt when you hit me!"

* * *

"Almost there. Just a little more." Jacob told his exhausted companion.

Just then, a car showed up and a blond man, a pink-haired woman and who was obviously their daughter came out of the car.

"You!" Selena exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping an angry ghost. Come on, Emily!" Jacob replied as he bolted towards the house.

* * *

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich were also on their way towards William's house. The neighbors had heard screams coming from it. They had brought Katie along because, if something was after William, who's to say they won't go after Katie, too?

Odd and Samantha and their son, Sam stared at the horrible scene in front of them.

A little pink-haired girl was holding a gun to William's chest.

"Now, Daddy." She whispered. "Die, just like I did."

"Anna Ray, no!" Emily yelled.

Anna Ray looked up, startled that the girl from before had followed her.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"Anna Ray, this isn't your reality. It's a different one. William's not your father here. Aelita's not your mother. William doesn't know you. You're like Jacob and me. You don't exist."

Anna Ray lowered the gun. A different reality? This wasn't her killer? She didn't exist?

"Please, Anna Ray. Don't do this. Put the gun down. If you kill him, you'll be just as bad as your father."

Anna Ray dropped the gun. Just as bad as him... Anna Ray lowered her eyes.

"Will you help me?" She asked. "Will you help me pass on?"

"Yes. Jacob and I both will. I promise."

"Okay. I don't want to be like my father. How do I pass on?"

"Look past your desires for revenge. Ignore it and you can rest in peace."

Anna Ray closed her eyes and looked beyond her revenge. She saw light. Then she realized that she was beginning to fade from the world.

"What's happening to me?" She cried.

"You're moving on. Just keep looking. You'll find peace." Jacob encouraged.

* * *

Anna Ray faded until nothing was left. A ghostly 'thank you' was heard by everyone.

William was taken to the hospital by his friends. No questions were asked.

Emily and Jacob returned home to wait for their births in the world.

Katie, Sam and Selena continued school as though nothing had happened.

Everything returned to normal.

Author's Note: Just the epilogue left. R&R.


	9. Five Years Later

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

_**Epilogue: Five years later**_

"Come on!" Ten-year-old Katie called to her two nine-year-old friends.

"Coming!" Selena and Sam called back.

"Wait for us!" Emmy shouted, lagging behind.

"We're going to the park, we're going to the park." Jake sang.

The parents watched on as the children played.

Although DNA tests had proven that Emmy was Jeremy's daughter and Jake was Odd's son, no one could explain how it happened.

The two were close, as though they had known each other in another life.

Perhaps they had.

The other thing no one could explain is how a gravestone had appeared overnight in the local cemetery. No one knew who Anna Ray was or how her grave had gotten there.

But, somehow, they all got the feeling that they had been a part of as bigger story.

A Ghost Story.

Author's Note: Ghost Story is over. No more sequels, prequels or midquels. That's it. Hey, at least it ended on a happy note, right? R&R!


End file.
